


You make everything better

by MarialeB2408



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Nothing goes as expected, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Roadtrips, Romantic Fluff, Victuuri Summer Loving 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarialeB2408/pseuds/MarialeB2408
Summary: After winning his first World Championship, Yuuri travels with Victor to Hasetsu to enjoy part of the off-season.However, wanting to get away from their routine, Victor has a spontaneous idea and takes Yuuri on a road trip.Having no plan they find a lot of setbacks along the way only to learn that the only thing they needed was each other's company.





	You make everything better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatalvibecheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalvibecheck/gifts).

> Hi @wordsbystrange! Happy late Victuuri Summer Loving 2019  
I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it ♥  
I'm sorry for making you wait but I hope it's worth it.
> 
> I'll be updating the story on Friday nights/Saturday morning (PST) ♥

Yuuri was standing at the top of the podium, his fiancé was proudly looking at him from his spot at his right. On his left was Yurio, who didn’t seem too pleased with his bronze after getting gold at the final. It had been hard, moving from Hasetsu to St. Petersburg, trying to learn a new language, training with a new team, getting used to the discussions between Yakov and Victor, it was a ride, but all of it was worth it just because of this moment.

He felt a tear running down his cheek as he held the medal to show it to the camera. Victor caught a glimpse of this and smiled, then stepped to the first spot to hug his Yuuri and kiss his cheek.

“You did it, love,” Victor whispered reassuringly, close to his fiancé’s ear.

Yuuri could feel the heat of a blush running up his cheeks as people cheered for the gesture.

“I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, you were always talented and just needed a little push” Victor replied as he caressed Yuuri’s cheek to wipe away his tear, then he held his chin up with the help of two fingers to give a kiss to his student.

It took Yuuri about two seconds to realize what was happening, he was being kissed on international television again. This time though, he kissed back so they could share a kiss for the world to see.

_“Gross!” _Yurio barked from his spot followed by a gag._ “Could you idiots keep your hands away from the other for two seconds?! We are at the World Championship, geese!”_

Victor and Yuuri didn’t seem to hear though, too immersed in their own little bubble.

* * *

Victor opened his eyes, he was back at Yu-topia with Yuuri, wanting to spend some time with the family. Beside him was his sleeping beauty, pleasantly snoring while hugging Makka.

After checking the time on his cellphone screen and realizing it was a little past 10 am, he leaned closer to them and began to give soft kisses to his fiancé’s ear and neck. Slowly making his way to Yuuri’s exposed shoulder.

“Time to wake up, my sleeping prince” He whispered in Yuuri’s ear hoping to wake him up, but that just earned a grumble.

“_Hmmm… sleepy,_”

The Russian let out a little chuckle and tried again.

“Yuuri, you’re going to mess up your sleeping schedule, come on love, wake up.”

“_Don’t wanna,” _a sleepy voice replied, “_and the season is over, I don’t need a schedule.”_ Yuuri groaned.

Makka at this point have heard the voice of his master and managed to free himself from the pair of arms that have locked him in a hug. The pup greeted Victor with a whine and some kisses.

Victor gently scratched his messy curls in return.

“Who is a good boy? You are, of course” he said laughing, then called off the petting session by giving Makkachin a couple of pats on his head. “Let’s get you out of the room so I can try to wake up your dad.”

The poodle seemed to understand enough of the suggestion and was soon released out of the room to give his dads some privacy.

Victor made sure to lock the door before going back to bed but sneaked his way under the sheets that were covering his very sleepy fiancé instead of going back to his previous spot beside him.

He felt creative this morning, wanting to wake up Yuuri in a very enjoyable way.

Victor started gently, rolling Yuuri enough so his back was flat against the mattress, then waited a couple of seconds in case the latter needed to go back to sleep again. As soon as the soft snores continued he went back to his plan.

He spread his fiancé's legs apart and stayed there for a moment to admire the sight.

Yuuri’s thighs had some red spots, the product of their late-night activities. Victor wanted to mark him even more just to see that adorable blush creep on his fiancé’s cheeks when Yuuri realizes that Victor left traces on his skin.

Victor stopped his train of thought and focused on his task, kissing Yuuri’s thighs and sucking a little as he got closer to his goal. He gave a few tempting licks to the half-interested length in front of him and was able to feel how it twitched under his teases.

He pulled away long enough to pull the covers over his head, wanting to see his fiancé’s reactions, although his free hand took hold of his fiancé’s cute cock and started to move up and down.

Yuuri seemed to be lost in the depths of sleep but his mouth was hanging open letting out soft pleasured gasps.

Content enough with the reactions he was getting, Victor let go of the now erect flesh and licked the tip a few times, then took it fully into his mouth.

Yuuri’s gasps turned to groans as Victor began to bob his head up and down as he eagerly sucked his fiancé’s cock. He could feel the salty taste of precum invaded his mouth.

The gasps turned into moans and a particularly high squeak made Victor look up to see the very flushed, surprised and awake face of the younger man staring down at him. How could someone be so adorable in such a moment?

Victor didn’t stop though, turning his focus back to the member inside his mouth as one hand helped him to keep Yuuri in place while the other reached below to tease Yuuri’s balls.

Yuuri covered his mouth with his right hand to avoid being too loud, his parents could be around. His left hand took hold of Victor’s head to help him set a pace and take him even deeper.

The Russian was enamored of the sight presented in front of him, the subtle but quick rise and fall of his fiancé’s chest, the sleepy yet lustful look in his eyes and that blush that covered his cheeks and neck. Yuuri was perfect and whoever said otherwise was an idiot.

He gave into Yuuri’s quicker pace until he felt a gentle tug on his hair as the other spilled his seed into his mouth. That didn’t stop Victor though, so he continued to suck until his fiancé couldn’t spill anymore into his mouth.

Content enough with the result he finally pulled away, not before licking the other clean of course. Yuuri’s cute dick was finally free and back to its usual state.

Victor licked his lips.

_“Vkusno~!” _He said innocently as he moved up to reach for a kiss from the still stunned Japanese, “Goor morning Yuuri~.”

The latter let out and embarrassed groan before returning the kiss.

“Morning… why did you do that?” Yuuri finally spoke as he came back from the high of his unexpected orgasm.

“You didn’t want to get up so I had to be creative.” The Russian said with a wink.

Yuuri looked more flustered by the second.

“I- I don’t know how to answer against that!”

Victor let out an amused chuckle and moved beside Yuuri to pull him to his chest, the younger’s man back resting against Victor’s chest. He kissed a shoulder before resting his chin on it.

“I had that dream again, you winning gold,” He said with a grin Yuuri could feel against his shoulder.

Yuuri looked to the side to see his gold medal resting on a box over their luggage.

“It isn’t exactly a dream if it already happened.” He said smiling even if Victor couldn’t see him.

Victor’s heart fluttered inside his chest.

“I know~! Isn’t that the best part?”

Yuuri chuckled.

“You’re a dork, you know that?”

Victor nodded against Yuuri’s skin.

“I do know it, but I happen to be your dork.”

Yuuri had to turn around to face the Russian, a dorkish smile adorning his face. He poked his fiancé’s chest.

“Now you’re being silly _and _sappy.”

Victor was unable to argue against that statement so he just pulled his fiánce close and stole a slow kiss; when they broke away, Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek with the back of his hand before speaking.

“You know we never really celebrated your gold.”

Yuuri looked confused, but Victor gently pressed a finger over his lips before he was able to speak.

“Dinner and sex don’t count as a celebration _and _the trip to Hasetsu was already planned before the competition so this doesn’t count either.”

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows and kissed Victor’s fingertip to be free to speak again.

“We don’t have to do anything special, I’m happy as it is already. I have you and my family here and that was indeed a very good dinner.” He argued.

Victor deadpanned him.

“_Yuuri~~~!”_ He whined “Of course we need to do something special! Do you know what this means? We’ll be getting married! I mean, I would marry you even if you haven’t medalled at all but now you’re a world champion! There’s a lot to celebrate, let me do something,” Victor used his puppy eyes on Yuuri, “please?”

Yuuri wasn’t too sure, he considered that Victor has done a lot for him already, but the silver head seemed so excited with the idea that was impossible to say no.

“Fine…” He sighed defeated, earning a quick rub of noses. “So what do you have in mind?”

“_Let’s go on a road trip~!” _ Victor said excitedly.

_“EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!?!?! A road trip?”_

“It’s going to be fun!”

“I’m not s- don’t use those puppy eyes on me again~~ that’s unfair!” Yuuri complained, much to the Russian’s amusement.

Victor smiled innocently.

“Please? You promised… like three minutes ago.”

Yuuri sighed and hid his face on Victor’s chest. He knew he was going to regret this but how could say no to that request?

“_Fine” _was the only thing that came out from Yuuri’s barely audible voice.

Victor’s eyes sparkled and filled with tears like the time Yuuri asked him to continue to coach him. He couldn’t help himself and hugged Yuuri tightly against his chest while kissing his forehead.

“We’re going on a road trip!” he said overly excited.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @mariale_uchiha  
And Tumblr: marialenikiforov.tumblr.com


End file.
